Tales of The Lost Apprentice (Warriors Fan Fic)
by ThePetros
Summary: This is my first ever Fan Fiction. Please leave comments so I can improve my writing. Thanks! Main Characters: Whitepaw, Greymalice, Riversun, Eaglestar, Crystalfoot. More Characters to be added soon!
1. Prologue

The sun cascaded down over the hills of the moorland. The gentle breeze hissed lightly as night fell upon the forest. The full moon was clearly visible against the dark sky as the cats gathered beneath the four oaks.

"Where is he?" snarled the grey furred tom.

"Do I look like I know, Greymalice?" retorted the blue she-cat.

"Remember who you're talking to, Crystalfoot," Greymalice let out a low growl, before walking away from his sister.

Crystalfoot looked up as the four leaders gathered upon the great rock. Meadowstar, the Riverclan leader stepped forward.

"Terrorstar, what is that traitor doing here?". The Riverclan leader looked in scorn towards Greymalice, the ex-riverclan warrior.

Greymalice had attacked two clan apprentices, Sandpaw and Rainpaw, leaving Sandpaw dead and Rainpaw blind. In return, he was banished from the clan. His scent was traced into Shadowclan, and he wasn't seen for two moons.

Terrorstar stepped forward towards Meadowstar.

"It would seem an honourable warrior stepped forward, willing to join the strongest clan in the forest". The Shadowclan leader snarled and stepped away.

"Honourable?" Meadowstar meowed in disbelief before moving towards Terrorstar. Eaglestar, the Thunderclan leader stepped forward, blocking the she-cat's path. He whispered into her ear:

"Meadowstar, now is not the time. Take your clan and leave. I am sure Terrorstar or Kestrelstar have nothing to report".

The young leader dipped her head and jumped down off Great Rock.

"Riverclan, we are leaving!"


	2. Chapter 1

Whitepaw woke as light poured through the ferns and bracken into the apprentices den in the Thunderclan Camp. He nudged his brother, Brokenpaw, and his sister, Winterpaw, in turn.

"Hey, wake up! We've got training" he exclaimed, before heading out of the den to see his mentor, and the Thunderclan deputy, Riversun, sitting by the fresh kill pile, tucking into a juicy vole.

"Hi Whitepaw, ready for training?" He meowed.

"As always" Whitepaw replied. He sat by his mentor and took a mouse from the pile, before swiftly finishing it in a few bites. He got up and followed his mentor into the forest, just as his brother and sister scarmbled out of the den.

Whitepaw chased his mentor through the forest until they reached the Great Sycamore.

"Okay Whitepaw, seeing as its greenleaf, lets see how your hunting is coming along" Riversun meowed and rested on his haunches.  
Whitepaw sniffed around, until he caught the scent of a shrew.  
Whitepaw followed the scent until he saw the shrew scuffling along the undergrowth by an Elm tree.

Whitepaw slowly stepped forwards, keeping his steps as light as possible, until he leaped, catching the shrew beneath his paws. He bit the back of the shrew's neck, killing it instantly. Whitepaw sent a short prayer to StarClan, before taking the shrew to his mentor.

"Nice catch," Riversun exclaimed. "Now see if you can catch that blackbird over there". Riversun pointed with his tail to a blackbird that was perched on a low branch.

Whitepaw stalked towards it but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had smelt a weird, but yet familliar scent. He stalked towards the scent, which led him to a pile of fox dung. The scent was gone from there.


	3. Chapter 2

Whitepaw and Riversun made their way back to camp; Whitepaw carrying the shrew and Riversun carrying a fresh mouse that he'd caught only moments earlier. Whitepaw walked ahead of his mentor, with his tail drooping along the ground.

"What's wrong?" Riversun spoke.

"I couldn't trace the scent. I'm useless" Whitepaw muttered.

"You mousebrain" his mentor meowed. "It's not your fault you couldn't trace the scent. Still, we'll have to report it to Eaglestar. He ought to know". They both carried walking along in silence, until they reached the camp, to find everyone circled around highrock.

Eaglestar spoke from on top of the rock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting". The words rang around the camp, but they were not necessary as most cats were already there.

"You may have or may not have heard about the gathering last night. Greymalice has returned. After being sent into exile by Riverclan, he has joined Shadowclan. If he is seen on our territory, you know what to do".

"But its our problem" one warrior shouted out.

"Invade Shadowclan" another warrior shouted.

"Silence!" Eaglestar howled. "We will mark our borders as usual and carry on as normal. Now, back to your duties. Riversun, have you arranged the night patrol?"

Whitepaw walked towards his siblings, Brokenpaw and Winterpaw.

"Do you think Greymalice will attack more apprentices?" Brokenpaw was saying as Whitepaw came into earshot.

"I doubt it" Winterpaw replied. "They must be keeping an eye on him though".

"Why did he attack them though?" Whitepaw asked, curious.

"Who knows? There's no point in dwelling on it though" Winterpaw said seriously.

"Do you think he'd attack Riverclan?" Brokenpaw said.

"Theres no way he'd win" Winterpaw meowed, as Whitepaw walked to the apprentice's den. He circled his nest, before settling down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Crystalfoot padded towards the river alongside her clanmates, Dustfur, Beechpaw and Coldpaw on the dawn patrol. Her clanmates slowly drifted behind her as they gossiped aimlessly, without noticing the unfamiliarities within their territory.

Crystalfoot walked along the river, away from the gorge as her clanmates headed towards it. She carried on walking away until she heard a high pitched howl. Crystalfoot ran towards the scream and instantly saw something she wished she hadnt.

A flash of grey fur moved away from a small, dark body, with blood seeping from the toothmarks embedded into Dustfur's throat. Alongside the limp she-cat, lay the even smaller body of Coldpaw, with a deep gash along his side.

Crystalfoot came to her senses when the flash of grey fur stood in front of her. Greymalice. Her only brother. Her evil brother. Her former clanmate stood rigid, with blood seeping from his teeth. He glared into his sister's eyes before sprinting away.

Coldpaw started to mumble. "Crystalfoot...Beechpaw...He fell...The gorge".

Crystalfoot looked down,standing on the very edge, to see a limp body, floating in the churning body, lifeless.

Crystalfoot picked up Coldpaw by the back of his neck and slowly carried him back to the Riverclan camp.

Shocked mews greeted Crystalfoot as she carried her slowly dying clanmate to Whisperwind, the Riverclan medicine cat. She laid Coldpaw down in the nest and approached the young medicine cat.

"Greymalice...he attacked us by the gorge" Crystalfoot meowed.

"Where are Beechpaw and Dustfur?" Whisperwind replied.

"They are both dead" Crystalfoot murmured. "Dustfur is by the gorge and Beechpaw fell into the gorge". With that, Crystalfoot ran to Meadowstar and explained to her what had happened.

- - - - -

Crystalfoot led Brookfire to the gorge. There, laying on blood-stained grass was Dustfur. Brookfire picked up her deceased clanmate.

"What about Beechpaw?" Crystalfoot asked.

"We cant reach his body. We must head back to camp and bury Dustfur" Brookfire meowed, and the two cats walked back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4

Greymalice ran through the thick forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and his sister. He sprinted through the thin stretch of Thunderclan territory by Fourtrees, before running across the thunderpath, back to Shadowclan.

He stepped into his territory, panting. He walked back to camp, thinking about how he'd next get his revenge. Where would he hide next time? Who would he attack?

Greymalice stalked into camp and was instantly approached by Terrorstar.

"Where were you?" Terrorstar demanded, fury in his eyes. "You went back to Riverclan! I can smell it on you!" He growled.

"I-I-I just went past Carrion Place to hunt, but I couldnt find anything" Greymalice stammered under his leader's powerful gaze.

"You were gone for the whole day and you've missed your patrol. Seeing as Antpaw had to take your place on control, you can clean out the Elder's bedding" Terrorstar ordered, before stalking back to his den.

- - - - -

Greymalice watched Terrorstar leave the camp, and quietly followed him, making sure his ageing leader didnt spot or scent him. Terrorstar walked further, before stopping by a tree near the thunderpath.

Greymalice creeped behind his leader before leaping at him, knocking him onto the thunderpath. Then, at that moment, a monster came shooting down the thunderpath, roaring as it took Terrorstar's last life.


End file.
